The present invention relates to computer input devices and supports therefor.
Many computer systems require extensive use of both a mouse and keyboard. The computer mouse is often placed on the same surface on which the computer keyboard is placed. Assuming a right handed user, the user is constantly moving their right hand from the keyboard to the mouse and back. With newer extended keyboards, this requires the right hand to move several inches, frequently more than one foot, before reaching the surface on which the mouse rests. The user must then find the mouse on that surface. Also, when the user moves the right hand back to the home keys on the keyboard, it is difficult to position the hand correctly on the home keys because of the distance through which the hand must move. This problem increases the stress on users and lowers their work efficiency.
One prior art solution to this problem is to mount a track ball device on the keyboard, where the track ball device replaces the mouse. While the integral track ball device addresses the problem, very few keyboards incorporate that device because of increased keyboard cost and because it results in a non-standard keyboard.
Another prior art solution is to provide a platform positioned above the right side of the keyboard, wherein a conventional mouse can be placed on the platform, closer to the user""s right hand. While the elevated platform system reduces the distance the right hand must move, implementing the system creates new problems. For instance, by providing a platform above a portion of the keyboard, the platform covers a portion of the keys on the keyboard, forcing the user to either forego use of the covered keys or to constantly move the entire system to uncover the keys. Further, a separate mouse sitting on top of the elevated platform could be prone to sliding off the platform.
Thus, there exists a need for a system which will allow the mouse or mouse functions to be closer to the right hand of a keyboard user, but which avoids the problems of prior art systems.
A solution to this problem is an input system that mounts over a portion of a keyboard, which system may include an input device corresponding to at least one keyboard key covered by the input system. The input system may comprise a body that rests on the same surface as the keyboard, and that extends over a portion of the keyboard. The input device may comprise a key or other input mechanism easily accessible to the user, and at least one of the input mechanisms may functionally correspond to one of the covered keyboard keys. The input mechanisms may be conventional keyboard keys, buttons, touchpads, or any suitable input mechanism.
The input system body may comprise a platform elevated over the keyboard. The platform may function as a mouse pad for supporting a mouse. Alternatively, the input system may comprise an input device that eliminates the need for a separate mouse. Such an input device may include one or more of a trackball, dials or wheels, buttons, digital tablet, touch screen, or any suitable mechanism for inputting information otherwise input by a mouse or other electrical input device. The input system may be integral with, or separate or separable from, the keyboard.